MTD
.]] A MDT is an interactive object created and found in (and made its first appearance in) Der Riese and Kino der Toten, and in different forms in "Five", and Dead Ops Arcade when the players need to enter a different area. They were being built by Dr. Maxis and Richtofen along with their secret weapon, the Wunderwaffe DG-2. However, they were having many problems with the teleporters even at the point when Maxis and his daughter were killed. Somehow these problems were fixed by the time Richtofen and the others returned. The teleporters in Der Riese transport players from the teleports A'', ''B or C'' to the mainframe (spawn location). The teleporters can only be used by activating the power (the switch is located in the Mystery Box spawning room) and then linking them to the mainframe. One player must go to the teleporter to activate it and another player can link it to the mainframe. To link a teleport to the mainframe, the player must use the action button over the mainframe pad. To teleport, the player must stand in the teleporter, and press the action button. The teleporter costs 1500 points per teleport, and may sometimes give a random power-up or summon Hellhounds to attack. In Kino der Toten, the teleporter is available after the power is turned on and is free to use. To link the teleporter, you have to press the action button in the teleporter, there being no timer to link it to the mainframe in the lobby (spawn location). After this is done, the player will be able to teleport to an upper balcony with the Pack-a-Punch machine, and then usually teleports the player to a random room where power ups are occasionally placed, and then back to the mainframe. .]] In "Five", the teleporters are free to use and appear after the power is turned on. Unlike the other teleporters, they appear to be balls of red electricity and teleport the player to another teleporter, instead of the mainframe. Zombies can also use these teleporters once the power is turned on. The Pentagon Thief also spawns from one of these. It is interesting to note that the teleporters on this map appear to be of US design, as they feature the US army logo on the base and are differently colored. This is because these teleporters were created by using the Nazi teleporters as examples, as indicated by intel and the fact that an old mainframe can be seen behind a window. This new form may seem like a blessing, though it is much more of a hazard, as it cannot be used as a short relief from zombies, as any mass chasing the player will soon teleport after them. Plus, all teleporters only teleport the player to a random location, meaning you cannot rely on them to get you where you want to go. Unlike the teleporters in other maps, the ones in "Five" can only let one person teleport at a time. Time Travel According to Richtofen, the Teleporter (or atleast the one featured in Der Riese), is capable of time travel. While no official source has been given about what causes it to become capable of travelling through time, most sources indicate that it causes time travel upon being overloaded with Element 115, which would be the case in Kino der Toten and Call of the Dead, respectively. The original cast time travel as a result of one of the group obtaining a Wunderwaffe DG-2 (as evidenced in a radio in the ''Black Ops version of Shi No Numa) and using the teleporter, causing and overload in 115 and sending the group into the future. This also apparently causes the Wunderwaffe to be drained of it's power. At the beginning of the Original Characters Trapped easter egg featured in Call of the Dead, Richtofen explains that the teleporter was overloaded by 115 once again, and Dempsey states that it happened after they freed Gersch from the Kassimir Mechanism, and sent them too far into the future. Where the 115 came from is unknown, but it has become apparent that the Wunderwaffe was recharged by the events of Call of the Dead. Achievements/trophies *Der Electrician - Link all of the teleporters before round 7. *Frequent Flyer - Use the teleporter 8 times. Trivia *The teleporters in Nazi Zombies are a version of Die Glocke (The Bell,) a device that was made during World War II in a secret test facility in Poland called Der Riese. Die Glocke is the subject of many conspiracy theories; some claim that it was an antigravity device, and other sources say that it was intended for teleportation and/or time travel, as it is used in the game. *Any Zombie or Hellhound entering the teleporter in Kino der Toten or Der Riese when it is activated will be instantly killed. Some players use this to their advantage and use the teleporter as a trap. Zombies will not die and can in fact use the teleporters in Five as they are different than the other maps' teleporters. *Without the Golden Rod, the Teleporter is completely incapable of working. *If the player glitches or noclips out of the map, go to the right of the generator and the player will see a black box. Going inside the player will see a vortex that they see when they teleport. Most likely this is a model for the actual game that the producers put there for easy access. *After the teleporters is Der Riese are used several times, it will not spawn power-ups and Samantha will yell "You have no chance!" after use, and after even heavier use, it will start to spawn packs of Hellhounds. *Sometimes, if the player is in third person viewing mode while spectating and the person the player is spectating teleports, they will see the person in the vortex room the player gets sent to when teleporting. *If a player is downed and somebody turns on the teleporter while the player is inside it, the player will still be teleported. This can be useful on Kino der Toten as the player can be revived without the worry of the reviver being swarmed. *Near all the teleporters in Der Riese, either underground or lying besides it, there are three wooden signs, one by each teleporter. All of these have three letters on them, which read "ENG", "GER" and "FRA". This is shortened words for the countries England, Germany and France. This suggests that there are other teleporters in different countries, but those may be out of commission since players can only teleport inside Der Riese. *When the teleporter in Kino is used, a small red 0, will come up next to the players score, as if they have bought something that cost 0 points. *On "Five", if 2 players go through a teleporter at the same time, both players will get downed. A laugh will be heard if this occurs, similar to the laugh from getting a Teddy Bear from the Mystery Box . *The teleporter also may have the ability to time-travel. This is shown by the Shi No Numa easter egg where the four characters time-travel after the overload use of the Wunderwaffe DG-2. The four characters also transport to the year 2017 by the overload of Element 115 the four used in the Kassimir Mechanism. *In Der Riese if the player use the teleporter you can see the gas zombie sometimes from Kino der Toten. *In "Five", once the players have every DEFCON switch pulled, all teleporters will have an image of the Pack-a-Punch Machine in them, indicating that they all lead to the Pack-a-Punch Machine. This also happens if the players get a Bonfire Sale. Category:Der Riese Category:Zombie Utilities Category:Zombies Mode